Karen and Camp BSC
by Tori Atkins
Summary: Karen Brewer discovers the long lost "baby sitters club." Can she and her friends restore it, and make it just as (or better) than her stepsister Kristy's? (this is my first fan fic...plz b nice , plz r&r. [COMPLETE]
1. Hi, I'm Karen Brewer

A box appeared on my computer screen.

Message to: from: k. What's going on around the house?

_Hey Karen, what's up? Do me a favor, okay? Go to my old room and there's a folder labeled 'Kristy's Old Papers'. Could you try to find something on the exoskeleton?_

_Love ya, Kristy _

On the hunt! That will give me something to do! No one's been on, anyway……

Oh, um, hi! I'm Karen Brewer. You are probably like, "Um, what?" The basics: I have mid-length, even, straight blonde hair. I have blue contact lenses to go with my blue eyes. I'm fourteen and a half years old. I am a sophomore at Stoneybrook High School (SHS). I live on 1210 McLelland Road in a mansion. Seriously, my family would NOT fit in a regular old house.

I'll list us:

Me-14 ½

Brother Andrew-twelve

Stepbrother Charlie-twenty five

Stepbrother Sam-twenty three

Stepsister Kristy-twenty one

Stepbrother David Michael-fifteen

Adopted sister Emily-ten

My dad, Watson

My step mom, Elizabeth

Nannie, my step grandmother used to help around the house. But she passed away just last year. I will miss her a lot.

Nemo, my pet fish

Dori, Andrew's pet fish

Rosie, the family dog

So I jumped out of the chair and sprinted up the stairs. Sure enough, right by Kristy's bed was the manila folder. The first sheet definitely caught my attention.

It said something about a babysitters club. When I read the names, I cocked my head in surprise. "Kristy Thomas! Claudia Kishi, Mary Anne Spier, Stacey McGill." I read that aloud. Suddenly a flood of old memories came to me. The year I was five……

My dad had just met Elizabeth and they were going on dates and stuff. When y mom, now Lisa Engle, broke her leg, my dad called Elizabeth, saying something about "The Babysitters Club." Then Kristy met me while baby sitting me and Andrew while Dad was at the hospital (it was a friendly divorce, F.Y.I.)

The BSC had dropped when I was eleven. But my friends and I like babysitting, and……

I'd better think about that later. Kristy has a job for me. After a lot of searching I found a diagram of the exoskeleton. I slipped back into my place at the computer. When Emily and Andrew got back from Stoneybrook Elementary and Stoneybrook Middle School (respectively), they'll want to play games and stuff.

Karen Brewer wrote: _Hey Kristy what's up. I have the diagram on that exo-thing. L8r, Karen_

Kristy Thomas (k. wrote: _Thx I'll get it when I visit this wknd---love u._

Karen: _Ur coming! Yes! Lol I'm so hyper—_

"Karen! Dude, I have to get on! 'Cause Danny has it and at recess we were talking about it and…….."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up! You can go on, just zip it." Gosh, he can be annoying some times. After he got into grade school he was definitely not that quiet kid that he used to be.

But that reminded me of my two best friends on earth…..Hannah (she decided Hannie was too dorky) Papadakis and Nancy Dawes. Nancy's eight year old brother Danny has kind of grown up with us. My mom, her husband Seth and my twin half siblings Jessica and Jordan (four years old) live next to Nancy and Danny Dawes. So when we live at our other home every other month, we all walk together (we usually hang around talking until SMS students get out of school). Otherwise, Hannah's sixteen year old brother Linny drives us to school (he has his mom's minivan currently.) David Michael, Emily, Andrew, Hannah, Linny and I would not have fit in a convertible!

Emily was looking pretty happy. "Hi! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

What is Emily so happy about………….


	2. The BSC's New GenerationThat's Us!

Chapter 2 The BSC's New Generation…..That's us!

_Need a Babysitter? Call:_

_THE BABYSITTERS CLUB_

_Reach:_

_Karen Brewer, fourteen_

_Hannah Papadakis, fifteen_

_Nancy Dawes, fifteen_

_Maria Kilbourne, sixteen_

_Margo Pike, fifteen_

_Melody Korman, fifteen_

_Junior Members:_

_Jen Prezzioso, twelve_

_Claire Pike, thirteen_

_Suzi Barrett, thirteen_

"Come on, guys, let's go to my room!" I all but yelled.

Right now, walking up to my room, we were kind of in groups. Though we've all known each other since we were just little kids involved in BSC activities, we were still not one happy group. Okay, if I sound like Barney, just tell me to shut up. I don't mind; I'm used to it. I kind of am known for my big mouth.

None of us are much like we were back then. "Brett said, 'You know you're the hottest girl in Stoneybrook High! You're so talented, and…….' It was so cute!" Melody Korman is not some hyper seven years old. She is a high maintenance sophomore, though pretty nice. Melody has short, layered hair and we go shopping together. Our favorite store is American eagle.

Maria Kilbourne leaned in to listen. Brett Lewis---if we're talking hot, he is scorching hot! The high scholars were mega interested in this conversation. He had just broken up with Pamela Harding, winner of the super snob award.

Well, Maria is the oldest, a junior at SHS. She's a little quiet, a little reserved and yet she has Ricky Torres falling into her arms. She's had about six boyfriends since her thirteenth birthday. Maria's hair is long, layered and blonde. My hair is over the shoulder, even and blonde. Maria and I both have contacts.

Hannah is "the brain." She is fun, very adventurous. What annoys me about Hannah is that she is sooo self conscious. I kind of like, wonder if her goal in life is to be popular. She has really long brown hair and is starting to grow out her bangs. I like her just the way she is. Life is weird sometimes, just ask me.

Nancy is my other best friend. Since I skipped most of first grade I got into the same classes with he rand Hannah. Her hair is long and has her natural red color with subtle blonde streaks. Nancy curls her hair a lot, but I think it looks great straightened too. She's one of those people who are nice to everyone.

I wasn't really friends with Margo Pike until my friends and I decided to take the public school route starting in sixth grade. This kind of started a lot of Stoneybrook Academy kids going into Stoneybrook Middle School. Will you believe that there is no such thing as Stoneybrook Academy anymore? Just Stoneybrook Day, Kelsey Middle School or Stoneybrook Middle School and of course I chose the school that Kristy went to when I was little.

So then I got to know all the other kids around my age I never knew that well like the Pikes. Now I came name all of them and their ages. I'm smart, right? Uh, no, that's kind of a geeky thing to know. Claire is thirteen. Margo is fifteen. Nicky is sixteen. Vanessa is seventeen. Bryon, Adam and Jordan are college freshman, eighteen, and Mallory is nineteen year old top chart writer.

Margo has a great sense of humor. She's talkative, funny, caring, everything you'd want in a friend. She has long, layered brown hair and she tends to wear A LOT of mascara.

Claire is a "junior member." In Kristy's club thirteen year olds were officers and eleven year olds were junior members. Bt for one thing us older members are fifteen, so junior members are twelve and thirteen Another thing, Andrew's twelve and he wants to do everything I do, so its sooo likely that he would join the club. I don't really associate with younger kids much so I don't know a lot about her.

Kristy has said as a four year old babysitting charge, Jen Prezzioso was the worst spoiled brat. Now she's simply a spoiled snob, in our opinion. Her idol is Pamela Harding (EW!) and other kids. But she is responsible and she wants money and likes kids. I get the vibe that since her eight year old sister Andrea is a child actress, she is always competing to be better than her.

Lastly, Suzi Barrett is a thirteen year old with short, curly hair. She has two technical siblings: ten year old Marnie and Buddy, who is also fifteen but he didn't join because he doesn't want to hang with girls. I don't think Andrew would mind.

"And he's like, 'I love your hair,' So I flipped m hair and said flirtatiously, 'like, what's your point, Brett?' And he goes, 'Melody, be mine.' It was sooo romantic."

The high school people "awed." The eighth graders and seventh grader looked puzzled.

"First business!" I shouted to get everyone to shut their mouths. "Meeting times………"

Ring! "Hello, Babysitters Club. Hi, Mrs. DeWitt. Oh, you do? Seven to nine, two sitters? Sure, bye." Maria looked utterly excited as she put my phone back in its place.

"Suzi, I don't care if that was your mom, but we just got our first job! She wants two sitters for Marnie, Ryan, Katherine, Joe and Brianna. Madeleine will be hanging around there. It's for Saturday night, seven to nine."

Last weekend Kristy came over again, helping me set up our club notebook with everyone's schedules in It., I had to keep calling our members to ask "What are you doing Mondays?" etc. We hung fliers around the neighborhood.

Did I forget to tell you that Suzi has a step dad, four stepsiblings and three half siblings? Well, a long time ago the Barrett's merged with the DeWitt's. Lindsey is fifteen (too busy with art classes to join), Taylor (boy) is fourteen, Madeleine is twelve and just not interested in babysitting, Ryan is ten. Now there are ten kids! Brianna I s five, Joe seven and Katherine was two, too cute. 

I set the notebook on my lap. "Saturday. Hannah-soccer practice from six to seven. Nancy-Grandmother's house from Saturday to Sunday. Melody-sleepover at Becca Ramsey's. Maria----study for chemistry test all Saturday. Margo and Claire—hanging out with Mallory all weekend. Suzi---movies with Buddy, Lindsey and Taylor.

Really, I don't have to say anything else. Jenny Prezzioso and I had the first BSC job!


	3. Me and Emily

_I stared into his eyes. They were baby blue. He leaned in towards me and stroked my hair. Chad Jacobs, my dream boy, practically falling into my arms! Wow………_

"_Why are you so hot and single at the same time? Let's change that……"Chad got closer, and we started making out. I closed my eyes. It was great. "Karen! Hi, Karen! Karen!" What the……..Emily just popped her head in the middle of our make out session, literally!_

I opened my eyes. Oh, thank God. Chad hadn't really witnessed that….Emily was on my bed right next to me! "Karen! Hi! Let's play Barbies! Oooo….you forgot to change your calendar!" It was one of those calendars that you rip off one page per day, and there's the date and your horoscope (one kind of calendar for each astrological sign.)

Sleepily, I pulled out my hair, which was in a messy bun. "What time is it?" I asked her as I switched my calendar to Saturday, September 15th.

"It's 10:15!"

_That's pretty early for me, _I thought. "Aren't you too old for Barbies, Emmy? You're in fourth grade."

"I guess," said Emily. "Can you paint my nails?"

"Uh…ask Dad," I suggested.

At 10:30 I was looking through _Seventeen _magazines. "No from Mom. And Dad is trying to get some work done at his office."

I shrugged. "Sorry, Em. Maybe another time. Meanwhile, I'll be in the shower."

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" Emily exclaimed, starting to run downstairs.

"Me, too," Andrew said. He ran down the stairs and ahead of Emily.

Emily shrieked, "Not fair!" And thus, it became a race to the finish line.

_Oh crap, _I thought. _It'll be time to go to the Barrett and DeWitt's by the time they're done with their stuff!_

Then I turned to my closet. The weather was supposed to be relatively cold. My goal: be warm, casual and look cool just in case I go somewhere with hot guys. Eventually I decided on a pink tee that said "Don't fight with me. You will not win." Then I found my favorite American eagle jeans and my Phat Farms. To top it off, I grabbed a brown, flowery Aeropostale hoodie.

At 11 I was in the shower. At 12 I was playing catch with Andrew. At 12:30 I was getting my weekend homework out of the way. Well…..that afternoon was boring. Why bother talking about it?

At 5:30 we were sitting at dinner when Emily starts talking. "Hey, Mom, after dinner, can you help me pack?"

"Pack for what?" I asked, sounding rather dumb.

Emily sighed. It sounded a lot like my sighs when someone doesn't get what I'm saying. Oh, God.

"My sleepover with Marnie Barrett! Duh!" How could I forget what she told me? My heart sunk slowly to my stomach. Did I tell Dad and Elizabeth about the sitting job? Uh, no. Will a twelve year old and I be watching six kids? That was the only question that resulted in a yes.

"Um, pack me!" I said brightly, nudging her playfully. That brought on many confused looks towards me.

"Um, what?" _Shut up, Emily, be yourself, not me, please!_

"I'm scheduled to sit for their kids tonight. So, yeah, bring me along."

"So, yeah, Dad's gonna drive us." _Aargh! _

"Seven to nine, Dad, okay?"

He shrugged, I shrugged, and Emily shrugged. "I'm done!" Andrew cried, jumping up and spilling Emily's juice onto her lap.

"No!" Emily nearly shrieked. "I was going to show my new sparkle jeans and shirt to Marnie! Not fair!"

But she did change, after all. We left with her in black stretch pants and a blue Old Navy basketball tee. She had insisted on me putting her hair in pigtails, and put back her bangs in clips that matched her shirt.

Jen, Emily and I reached the door at the same time. "What, did you go to a party or something?" I commented.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her outfit. Her hair was loose but in a headband, her bangs to the side, fashionably in front of the headband. Jen had huge silver hoop earrings, a small plain tee and a frilly, short skirt. Did I forget to mention she was wearing huge, black high heel boots?

"Just ring the bell, Brewer," Jen replied airily.

"You know, I can throw you out of the club……..."

"No! No!" her voice softened. "I need to show Mom…….that I'm actually worth something too."

I smiled reassuringly. "Just behave." She knew I was kidding. I rang the Barrett/DeWitt's bell.

"Jen! Karen! Hi! I'm so glad you're here, I need so much help with this assignment……"

Marnie pushed him away. "Emily! Emily Michelle! You won't believe that my mom got ProRacer 2! Come in…….."

"But Joe….." Ryan whined. "We're supposed to play the Game Cube! And Marnie……racing is not for girls, it's off limits to you two."

"Girls can so!" shouted Marnie. "We play soccer, and basketball, and……"

"Shut it!" Madeleine exclaimed. "How can I listen to the new Green Day CD with you guys blabbering?"

Great, we get to deal with a big, happy family. Not.


	4. Babysitting is not an Easy Job

"What is your homework, Joe?" I asked him. "You barely ever have homework, right?"

He nodded. "Yup. Let's go to my backpack now, kay, Karen?"

I was helping Joe with his homework. That's the room that he, Ryan, Taylor and Buddy share. A lot of people, right? You bet! Madeleine was secluded in her room. Marnie and Emily were playing at the Game Cube set up in her, Brianna and Katherine's room. Madeleine, Suzi and Lindsey also share a room. Obviously, Mrs. And Mr. DeWitt want to add on to their house so they won't be that cramped.

In the living room Brianna and Ryan were watching Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (don't ask me why a five year old girl is interested in watching that) while in the same room Jen was playing with Katherine.

'Family tree," Joe replied when he was back at the desk. "We're supposed to add middle names and middle names if we know them."

I looked at his sheet. Everything was filled out up till his parents---"Franklin George DeWitt" and----I couldn't read his mom's name. His mom had written a line far to the left saying "Hamilton Kyle Barrett" then a line that connected them had three blank lines. The line that connected Mr. and Mrs. Dewitt had two empty lines, one already printed with "Joseph Kyle DeWitt." Another line protruding form Franklin's had "Madeleine Lynn Currier" on it and a few empty lines by the line connecting them.

"Okay, so you can't spell the names? Is that your problem?"

Joe nodded again. I printed them for him to copy:

_Hamilton Craig Barrett_

_Suzanne Ruth Barrett_

_Marnie Arianna Barrett_

_Brianna Lauren DeWitt_

_Katherine Mary DeWitt_

_Lindsey Jane DeW----_

"Karen!" Marnie shouted. "Ryan snuck into my room and turned off the Game Cube!"

I turned to Joe. "Please work on these while I see what's going on?"

We found Ryan back watching the movie, while Katherine was asleep in Jen's lap and Brianna was trying to spell Katherine on a piece of paper. I could tell that because she was reading from the paper, "K-a-t-h-r-i-n-n? Is that right, Jenny-Jenners?" (Don't even ask about Brianna's creative names for everybody.)

"Hey, Jen. I'll put Katherine to bed and bring Brianna if you resolve the Emily and Marnie against Ryan thing."

Jen shrugged, which was hard to do on account of a two year old draped over her shoulder. Gently she shifted Katherine into my arms. Brianna clung to me all the way up stairs. "Okay, Kareen-Spleen. Let's go!" We put Katherine in her bed and had no choice but to go to Madeleine's room. "American Idiot" was blasting so loud I feared Katherine would wake up.

"Hey, Madeleine? Can you---"

"No! I thought I made it clear to everyone I won't be doing any babysitting! God!" she slammed her door shut.

"Katherine's sleeping. Could you turn down the music?" I tried again. Geez and I thought Jen was snooty sometimes. No wonder Madeleine didn't go to the movies with the others, which made a lot of sense.

"Fine! Just fine!" Madeleine shouted back. She turned it down, a notch. Well, that's another thing that's "just fine!" Madeleine's attitude! Not.

Guess another thing that's "just fine." Katherine's calling out, "Mama! Mama!"

I grabbed Brianna's hand and dashed back into the room, where Katherine was sitting up in bed. I hugged her and patted her back. "Hello, big girl," I said soothingly. "Hi! How are you doing?"

"Ew!" Brianna held her nose.

Nasty. The smell told all how she was doing. "Brianna? Could you be a grown up girl and stay in the hall while I clean this up?"

"Yucky!" exclaimed Brianna. "I don't want to see that anyway." She ran off.

I sang "Mary Had a Little Lamb" while I changed her diaper. From experience I know that's her favorite song. Her face lit up while I worked. Unhappy baby + diaper changeBabysitter's nightmare!

After I had rocked Katherine back to sleep we went downstairs to see what Jen and the others were doing. Jen was a miracle worker! All the kids seemed happy. Jen was watching Lord of the Rings with Emily and Marnie. Ryan was playing his Game Boy Advance. "It's eight," I told Brianna. "Bedtime for the little bunny!"

"No! No---"Brianna exclaimed good naturedly, and then I tickled her until she walked over to Jen.

"Jen, can you put Bri to bed while I help Joe finish his homework?"

Jen nodded as she took Brianna's hand. "Jammy time! Let's go, I'll race you!" the two ran up the stairs, Brianna giggling all the way.

"Joe, how's it going?" I entered the basement bedroom.

"Almost done, I just need to fill in the names you haven't given me yet," Joe replied cheerfully.

I looked at his sheet. Everything was in the wrong place! Like it said that during the Barrett's marriage they had three children: Suzi, Madeleine and Brianna! Luckily he had only written it in pencil, but this was going to take a while.

"Oh no!" I cried. "You did it all wrong! Your bedtime is in half an hour and almost everything is wrong!"

Just kidding, a babysitter isn't supposed to say what they did wrong, rather what they should do instead of that.

"Well, let's fix it up a little, okay? Let's make it so that the separate families are together."

It took awhile, but eventually everything was in order that I had already given him. I wrote:

_Taylor Andrew DeWitt_

_Madeleine Kari DeWitt_

_Ryan Joshua DeWitt_

I wrote the first letter of each name by the line it should go. "You need to be in bed in ten minutes, its 8:20. So, I'll be right back."

Now the girls were playing with American Girl dolls. "Molly! Is that your name? That outfit is rather underdressed for school!" Marnie's Kirsten doll leaned toward Emily's Molly doll.

"A skirt and blouse? So what?" Emily asked.

"Well, your ankles and most of your legs remain uncovered. Dresses obviously would be the most appropriate choice," returned Marnie. "Jen---come in now!"

Jen sounded pretty rehearsed (tch). "I am Addy, I used to be slave!" I laughed, and that sure brought to their attention that I was in the room. But I couldn't help it; her voice was sooo monotone!

"Joe is going to bed now. All ten year olds bed time is nine, your parents said."

Ryan looked up from his game. "Fine, but look, Karen! I got to the electric gym. Mauville, I think it's called!"

I looked around the game screen for a few seconds. "That's great, Ryan. How many gyms are there left after Mauville?"

"I'm not sure, but I just can't wait to get to the Pokemon league!"

"Let's wrap it up though."

"Sure," he shrugged.

Jen seemed t o get the message. "Let's put the dolls away, and set up our sleeping bags!" the girls did as told.

Joe was in his Yu-gi-oh pajamas in his bed. "Good night," I said gently.

"Karen," he said sleepily, "Will you be here when I wake up again?"

"No, your parents will be here," I told him.

"Tell them hi, okay?" Joe asked me before he drifted off to sleep.

"Sure," I replied, stroking his hair and not caring whether he could hear me or not. Honestly, I just love kids. They look adorable when they're sleeping peacefully, especially.

Ryan went to read in his room, and the DeWitt's came home with us unrolling the sleeping bags in the living room with the girls.

"Hi, Marnie," Mrs. DeWitt said warmly. "And Emily. Are you having fun?"

"Yup!" the girls replied happily, then turning to each other. "Jinx, knock on wood!"


	5. Promotions

Saturday, September 29th, 12:57 PM. I had invited the club over just to chill. They were supposed to arrive at one, but Melody, Maria and Hannah were already here. You see, Elizabeth just bought THE BEST nail polish colors for me. Currently Hannah was trying "Pink Gleam" and Melody, "Fiery Red." Red nail polish is hot, it said in one of my magazines.

Jen's mom pulled up to the curb. Remember, she's the person who only owns dress up things? Yeah, pretty weird. "Ta-ta, Jennifer. I shall bring Andrea to play rehearsal and be back at four, sharp." Jen hopped out, in trendily ripped jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie-thing. Who came up with tat term, anyway?

"Ta-ta, Mother," Jen grumbled, her back to her mom so she could not see her roll her eyes.

Jen was looking at my new issue of _Cosmo Girl _(I read magazines outside and forget to put them back), when Suzi, Claire and Margo pulled up, Vanessa Pike in the driver's seat.

"See ya later!" Vanessa zoomed off. I sent her a skeptical look, and then mouthed to Margo, "What the hell?"

Margo just shook her head. "So, people, we've got to talk about the club." I said rather loudly.

"Uh, why?" Melody asked, blowing on her nails. "I mean, our club is—well, we're getting jobs."

"Well---to promote the club. Get publicity, make ourselves well known, you know."

Hannah asked, "Uh….do you know what kind of things Kristy did?" Just as she said that Nancy got out of her mom's Volvo. Her hair was wet and straight. She probably just got out of the shower. Actually, she probably just woke up.

"I asked her," I said. Then I listed from memory, "Playground Camp, Summer Camp, St. Patrick's Day Parade, yeah….."

"Okay, I get the point," Nancy exclaimed, sitting down right by the pink nail polish. We eyed each other (fake) warily, and then burst into laughter. "We should do a party or something," she eventually managed to say.

"Well," Margo spoke up, "It's October soon, and…."

"Costume party!" Hannah suddenly cried. "We'll hold it the 20th, a Saturday, the weekend before Halloween. All the kids can dress up. It will be great."

I gasped. "Holy crap! You sound so much like Kristy it's scary!"

Jen went, "I guess," even though she doesn't even remember Kristy, she was so young. O-kay.

"Let's have officers," an idea suddenly slammed into my face, if you know what I mean. "Hannah, I promote you to president even though it was my idea, the club. You have great ideas, anyway."

Hannah gave this totally true grin. "Fine, be that way!" she cried in a triumphant/happy tone. "You are vice president, though the ideas are mine."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly (weird….) "Drr, loser. Um, well, Jen, Claire and Suzi are obviously our junior members. Let's go by Kristy's officers—Melody's handwriting is best, thus, hello secretary. Maria-you're the treasurer. Margo and Nancy can both be alternate officers, I guess. Any questions?"

"Will you shut up?" Hannah laughed. "Honestly, you haven't given anyone a chance to speak!"

The others booed at me. I just laughed at them for being so retarded.


	6. Two Two Annoying

"Hey, Karen! Mom's here! I'll race you!" Andrew cried out. He sounded like a girl.

"Um, I would rather not," I shrugged. Unhappily, I dragged my canvas bag to my mom's Toyota mini van. "Hey, Mom," I said. I tried to sound cheerful but it was just not working out.

So it was the next Friday and time for October at the "little house." Oh, I was probably stressed because mom is the tough one about my grades. Today my English teacher, Miss Burton handed back a very important project----I got an F! That b! How dare her! If I get another bad grade I will likely fail for the period! Worse, my mom has to sign the project grade!

"What's wrong?" Mom sensed something immediately.

I started nervously, braiding a strand of hair. "Well, I'm feeling down because….I haven't gotten many BSC jobs lately." _Crap! I can't say something just to my own mother! Karen, you are such a sucker. _

So my next job is next Tuesday afternoon with eight year old Lucy Newton, Jamie Newton is cute (well, he's twelve year old cute), and going to a doctor appointment that day.

Big whoop. "Oh. So, what's new, Andrew?" As she changed the subject my mind drifted off.

_So the costume party's in less than a month. What am I going to wear? How should I design the invites? Who should be invited? When should we plan who is invited? Should it be held outside during the afternoon, or living room or playroom during the early evening? I should make a list…………_

"What do you think, Karen?" asked Mom.

"Huh? What?"

"We are going to the mall tomorrow to get shoes for the girls and you and Andrew are going to come."

"Can I bring Nancy?" I asked.

"And Danny?" Andrew persisted.

My mom replied, "No, this is strictly a family thing."

I sighed then stopped myself. Do I want to get my attitude between my relationships with my mom? Not really. "Oh, is Seth coming too?"

"Yes, he doesn't have any carpentry jobs this weekend." I opened the trunk of the car and threw my bag inside. Hurray for family fun. This is going to be one crappy weekend.

I opened my eyes. Something was beeping, whoever is doing it stop! I turned to the left. My alarm was going off. Huh?

"Good morning," Mom said. "Ready to go?"

"Mrmph." My eyes closed, and then opened again. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I sat up and looked at the clock. 8:15? _Is that early or what?_

"We're going to the mall. Now dress you, no time for a shower, and help Jessica and Jordan dress." She quickly turned off the alarm and left.

First I put on a v-neck striped sweater and my glittery diamond necklace. I tied my hair in a high ponytail, put on my _Arizona _jeans and black heel boots. Time to accessorize! I added huge hoop earrings and I put on cover-up, eye shadow and mascara.

"Hi, i-"I greeted my "little house" family, not so little anymore. The thing was, I almost ran into twin princesses!

Jessica (her eyes are blue and Jordan's are green) curtsied to me. She had a silver tiara, loads of mascara and a pink dress. Her hair was in a bun. "I am Princess Jessie of the Land of Messy!"

"And I am Princess Jordy of the Land of Sporty!" exclaimed Jordan. Her hair was loose and had a red bow clipped to it, with a long red skirt and white tee shirt with red hearts all over it.

"Good morning, pretty princesses, charmed to meet you. Now, we all now that princesses are rich and must have lots of everything. Today our mission is to buy new princess shoes. I watched my half sisters consider the idea.

Jessica finally said," Ya! WE must keep up with the new fashion trends. "I love when the y say their r's. It sounded like "twends."

"Let's pick out an outfit to wear, I'll race you!" We ran up to the room they shared. Jordan had jean overalls and a blue GAP tee underneath. I put her hair in pigtails and tied them with ribbons that matched her overalls.

Jessica had a pink sweatshirt with The_ Little Mermaid _on the front. She had pink and purple striped sweatpants. Her hair was loose with a clipped little pink bow.

I managed to get them in the car, all buckled in. I had to sit between the in the back while mom and Seth sat up front. Andrew got to sit in one of the two middle seats. The whole ride the two were poking each other either in the front or back of me, and giggling.

"We're here!" called mom, and the girls scrambled out of the car. First stop, _Payless Shoe Source. _

"I like these shoes," Jordan declared. "They have Cinderella on them!" Jessica picked tiny pink _Champion _sneakers. Then Mom decided we go to an outdoor food place, I forget what it's called I haven't been there in so long.

"Well I'll get milk for the girls and some mac n' cheese." Seth left for food.

"What are you guys going to be for Halloween?" Mom turned to us.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'm almost fifteen. I haven't done Halloween since, like, seventh grade."

Andrew took some offense to that. He was in sixth grade, after all. "I might do Halloween," was all he said.

"Ariel!" squeaked Jordan.

"Elmo!" Jessica cried.

"Food!" Seth exclaimed, carefully walking over.

"Daddy, you're so silly," Jessica said. "Who can be food for Halloween? But at least it's Food Time! Yay!"

"I'm going to get a fork," I said. Then I leaned over to tie my shoe and at that moment Jessica unintentionally elbowed her milk, and it went all over my head. I just gasped, because, hey, that was what I least expected to happen just then.

I flipped my head up and undid my ponytail. My face was turning red, people were staring at me. I had that sensation. So I flattened my hair so it looked half normal and calmly went towards the bathroom. Sometimes people say I am pretty good at hiding my feelings in public. I just say I hate making a scene.

First I stood in front of the mirror. Let's face it, I looked like crap. I wiped forming tears form my yes. Then I did a (very un-thorough) wash of my hair and quickly tied it into a knot in the back of my head.

I didn't think it could get any worse than that. But it did, because my least favorite people walked in just as I was finishing my hair. Pamela Harding, Leslie Morris and Jannie Gilbert, the snob squad was here. "Hi, Karen. All squeaky clean? They should put your milk in a bottle. You're too immature for a glass; doesn't your mommy know that?" Pamela fluffed her silky hair.

"And you're too retarded to think of anything nice to say, ever," was all I could manage. My teeth were clenched.

"Well, I know how to hold a glass," Pamela returned. Her friends laughed. I snorted.

"Go back to the hole in the ground where you came from, Harding," I told her.

Pamela imitated my snort, and left. "Well, the old milk smell was stinging my poor, delicate nose anyway" Pamela called at me while Leslie closed the door.

So the Snob Squad saw the whole thing. My life was not very joyful right now. And there still was that test to tell Mom about………….


	7. Making Plans

"Hi!" I called out as I stepped onto Melody's driveway. Nancy was there, poised to ring the Korman's bell.

"Oh, hey," Nancy said. "I was going to walk with you but my mom offered a ride, and tailing boys all afternoon just tires me out!"

I giggled. Nancy stays after school and watches boys' basketball or baseball games, then randomly chooses one to "follow." Did I mention that Nancy was boy crazy?

"Oh, hi!" Melody smiled, fluffing her hair. She let us in, and we ran up to her room. She flipped on _Usher _as I pulled out a notebook and pen.

"So business like!" Nancy commented. I rolled my eyes.

"We've got to work," I returned.

Melody sat next to me on the bed while Nancy sat by Melody's sides of the bed on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Melody got in touch with her sympathetic side. "You seem kind of, not happy lately."

"Just things," replied I, keeping my head down. "Certain----things."

"Tell me!" Melody said, as Suzi and the Pikes came in with two others.

"Do tell! Do tell!" Suzi and Claire cried in unison.

Desperate to change the subject, I turned to the eighth graders. "Do tell—they're here because, why?"

"I think you will recognize them," Claire told me. Suzi showed me the "new and improved" list in her handwriting.

_Call the Babysitters Club Today!_

_FULL TIME MEMBERS_

_Karen Brewer, fourteen_

_Hannah Papadakis, fifteen_

_Nancy Dawes, fifteen_

_Melody Korman, fifteen_

_Maria Kilbourne, sixteen_

_Margo Pike, fifteen_

_JUNIOR MEMBERS_

_Suzi Barrett, thirteen_

_Claire Pike, thirteen_

_Jen Prezzioso, twelve_

_ASSOCIATE MEMBERS_

_Archie Rodowsky, twelve_

_Myriah Perkins, thirteen_

I nodded. "Very good. Oh, Myriah, you have the sister that's friends with Emmy, right?"

"Gabbie is in Emily Michelle's fourth grade class, right. So, I would be too busy with the volleyball and swimming and…" (That's blah language for 'I'm too busy to bee a full time BSC member.')

"Okay, how are your babysitting skills?" I asked.

"Very good---I don't mean to be selfish." She answered in a clear, calm voice. "The BSC inspired me to become a babysitter, so I took a course last year."

I nodded again. Myriah seemed like the responsible type, so I accepted her. "Archie Rodowsky?"

"Oh, uh…" he seemed kind of nervous, being the only boy, but guess who walked in just then to make him feel more confident?

"Archie? What are you doing here?" Jen ran up to him, surprised.

"Jen, baby! I'm joining your club!" Ahh, seventh grade romance. I raised an eyebrow. Jen never mentioned any of this to me. Hugs, no kisses. I turned away.

Hannah and Maria ran in. "Sorry we're late, but—"Hannah looked towards Jen and Archie, "Uh…..um, I forgot what I was going to say."

Hannah took my spot on the bed. Grr.  "So, if you have a lot in common with Jen, Archie, I'll assume you're a good babysitter, and you're in."

"Oh, yes," Jen told me. I know Jen Prezzioso pretty well. She can be snobby and high maintenance, but she's no liar.

"Well, back to business," Hannah declared, "As president, I propose we take action upon making a list of kids to invite, and decide on a place and time, and lastly make invites. This is what we spent an hour doing:

_Jessica Engle (4)_

_Jordan Engle (4)_

_Angie Morgan (4)_

_Brianna DeWitt (5)_

_Rebecca Perkins (5)_

_Shana Dale (5)_

_Cassie Morgan (6)_

_Brian Dale (6)_

_Joe DeWitt (7)_

_Luke Morgan (7)_

_Laura Perkins (8)_

_Andrea Prezzioso (8)_

_Danny Dawes (8)_

_Lucy Newton (8)_

_Skylar Korman (9)_

_Emily Michelle Brewer (10)_

_Marnie Barrett (10)_

_Sari Papadakis (10)_

_Gabbie Perkins (10)_

_You are cordially invited to………_

_A COSTUME PARTY!_

_Time: 1-4 P.M._

_Date: Saturday October 27th_

_Place: The Brewer's backyard_

_1210 McLelland Road_

_Stoneybrook _

"Well, this is going to be fun," Margo said. "I mean, a lot of you guys will be able to dress up your younger sibs."

Hannah added, "We can dress up ourselves that would be cool. Maybe we can go downtown to shop. I could ask Linny to drive us."

Melody perked up. "Hey, that's a good idea. Bill could probably drive another car." Linny and Bill are like, best friends. They are both seniors at SHS. Though, nine year old Skylar Korman doesn't have many friends around here; ten year olds think they're too mature for her.

Well, it was fine with all of our parents. It was off to the Washington Mall!


	8. Love is a Sport

"Who are you going with?" Audrey Green asked me as she pulled up her striped gym shorts.

"To where?" I asked her.

"Duh, Karen! Like, you were sleeping when they announced it—aka every day for two whole weeks!"

It was Wednesday; the costume party was on Saturday. Halloween was in one week, the dance was on Friday. My goaltry to avoid thinking about the dance. I don't have a date!

"Oh, um, no one yet. You?"

"Norman Hill. He's a major hottie."

I nodded, putting my hair in a messy bun. I tied my _Phat Farms _and ran out towards the gym. This is not what I wanted to think about, because the BSC has decided on costumes, and that's our main focus right now. At least, it's mine.

"Class!" Mrs. Laurel clapped her hands a few minutes later. "We're playing kickball today. Let's go and line up so I can pick teams."

My friends and I know Mrs. Laurel too well, only after our second year with her. She picked every other person, and we were prepared My team was Margo, Hannah, Nancy, Kyle Bryant, Audrey, Gerald Frank, Luke Silver, Ethan Roswell, Emily Hall, Sarah Andretti and Buddy Barrett.

The bases were mats. Our team kicked first. Ethan booted one into right field but it slapped right into Natalie Springer's arms! She nearly toppled over. Everyone on the opposite team cheered.

Hannah was next (batting order had to boy-girl) and one kick sent the ball bouncing off the ceiling! Hannah ran as hard as she could. It bounced off the floor once and the third baseman (basewoman) grabbed the ball and tossed it to the first basewoman, Pamela Harding! Now, the throw was right on target, but it slipped out of her hands and started rolling towards home plate!

"Ohh!" Pamela moaned after Hannah "slid" into second base. OOH, I think I broke a nail!"

"Mrs. Laurel snapped at her, "Get up, Harding! You'll survive."

"Oh no I won't! This manicure cost precious money! What was she worrying about? Her sister was twenty three, her mom has written three bestsellers since we were in second grade and her dad who is a dentist gets paid a crap load of money; if they actually do their job right.

"Harding, zip it," Mrs. Laurel continued, "or you'll be benched and have an F for the remainder of the term!"

I shudder. No one can afford that not even a straight a student like, say, Bobby Gianelli. But Pamela shut up.

Recap of the next inning. Gerald Frank brought Hannah to third and Buddy Barrett, after Margo kicked a fly ball, he whacked a killer that brought Hannah and Gerald home. When the other team got up Mitchell Brooks just smoked one that this track star zipped around the bases before anyone could catch the ball. But that was the only run they got during the inning, the game actually.

Let's face it; our team totally stunk the last inning. We kept on hitting all these balls that go right to the first baseman, and Greg Jones had switched places with Pamela for that position. First base is a very important position to play, because you can make a lot of outs and all the balls first come to you there. When Audrey stepped up to the plat the bell rang. My eyes drifted over to buddy. He just got our team the win. Another thing, I've never seen such a muscular guy before on my life. In the locker room Nancy whispered in my ear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone's in love."


	9. Just one Problem

To do this just seemed not like something Karen Brewer would do. Hannah and Nancy want me to go up and ask Buddy Barrett to go to the dance with me.

But if you ask me to describe myself, I'd say: fun, talkative, smart, cute, nice, generous and tough. Did I mention the word 'bold?' I didn't think so.

So I switched back into jeans and a sweater. I put away my gym clothes in a plastic bag and went to my locker. Not one minute after I start packing my bag to go home Melody runs over! "Hey, Karen…….Hannah told me what happened."

"What happened?" I put on a surprised face.

She nudged me playfully. "Boy stuff….."

"Oh, that!" I pretended to just remember. "Will you believe that they want me to ask Buddy Barrett to the dance? How ridiculous!"

"Come on, don't be that way, Karen! We all have dates but you! I have Brett, Hannah has Rodney Swenson, Nancy has Steve Carter, Margo has Roy Norman, Maria has Ricky, of course, and……"

"And Audrey Green has Norman Hill. Big whoop!"

"Just—do you want me to ask him for you? Are you just shy?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Um….maybe we could slip a note in his locker."

"Yeah, uh—"Her voice was interrupted by the usual '_Please dismiss all bus students at this time.' _Melody ran off. Today I was walking home with Nancy, Danny and Andrew.

I ripped a sheet out of my notebook.

_Buddy—will you go to the dance with me? You're the hottest guy ever to walk the earth. Slip reply into locker #552 A.S.A.P._

After I slipped the note in his locker I finished putting my things in my bag and leisurely waked towards Nancy's locker as if nothing was going on.

"Ready to go?" Nancy slammed her locker shut.

"Ya, let's work on some homework on the benches until they come out." It was 2:15. SMS got out at 2:45 and SES gets out at 3:15. We cracked open our math books on a park bench.

Okay, no boring details included. All we did was work, pick up Andrew, sit around then pick up Danny.

We left Andrew at Nancy's house and went up to meet the others in my bedroom. Jessica and Jordan were having alphabet soup with Mom.

Melody, Maria and Margo were already there. Suzi, Jen and Claire were walking straight to my house from SMS. Bill drove Melody and Maria and Linny was supposed to drive Hannah. "Did you guys bring your costumes?" I asked when everyone had arrived.

Everybody's costumes were in their backpacks except for mine which was in a box by my bed. We dressed into our costumes, taking turns in the bathroom and finally looked at each other, laughing.

I was "Prom Queen." My hair was half up. I had a cheap, short sleeve hot pink dress and a ribbon tied from the shoulder, wrapping aroound my waist pronouncing my title.

Margo and Hannah had worked together on theirs. Hannah was a ballet dancer, borrowing Margo's ballet outfit because she was broke (well, so was Margo.) So she had a black leotard, pink tights and tutu with a silver tiara. Her hair was in a bun.

That meant Margo borrowed Hannah's softball outfit. A huge green tee and black cap were the main parts of the outfit. The green shirt had "Bears" on the front and "Papadakis, 68" on the back. So obviously, the cap said Bears. Margo's ponytail stuck out of the cap and all of her equipment was white.

Melody was a cat. Yes, black sweats and cat ear headband thing. She had painted on whiskers.

Suzi and Claire were twin hippie people. I would say their outfits were scary, in a good way. The following were matching: huge sunglasses, big tie dye tees, holey jeans, four colored beaded necklaces and big, scruffy hair dos.

Nancy was a ghost (how original, right?) The usual---white sheet, small little circles cut for eyes. She borrowed black stretch pants from her mom, and she painted her (very old) Etnies totally black.

Jen and Archie was a pioneer couple. What a cute idea! I mean, imagine two twelve year old kids in a straw hat, plaid shirt with patched overalls and a long dress sprinkled with tiny flowers. Jen's hair was in a bun, even her bangs were slicked back.

Maria is a '40s girl. She had a knee length, flowery skirt and a white blouse too. Maria wore matching white knee socks and black toe shoes. Her hair sort of looked like Jen's.

Lastly, Myriah was Johnny Damon. She had a batting cap, red Red Sox Shirt with a long sleeved blue shirt underneath. She wore white _American eagle _pants and _Champion _sneakers. Her hair wrapped in front of her mouth and was tied right there. Myriah did look unkempt!

"Ha, ha," Melody grinned. "You guys look stunning!"

"Right back at you," I replied, adjusting Hannah's tiara for her.

"Who's going to the dance?" asked Hannah, stepping away from me. I frowned. Sometimes she has the biggest mouth.

"We're having a dance, too," Suzi spoke up. "We're having a seventh and eighth grade dance and a sixth grade social."

I tried to totally get off the subject of our dance by saying, "Oh, really!" I remember those. Andrew hasn't told me yet…….what is you wearing?"

"Mom's making me wear a suit," Archie complained. "Shea and Jackie are driving me. They don't have to wear suits." (Jackie and Shea are fifteen and seventeen.)

"Who are they going with?" Hannah persisted.

"Charlotte Johansen and Haley Braddock," Archie replied uneasily.

"Well, this is your first dance, right? You just do the Cotton Eye Joe and stuff and there's a few dances for you serious couples, too."

_My god! Hannah sure knows how to say the wrong things sometimes. _Jen and Archie were both blushing!

I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I walked towards my locker. "Holy crap," I mumbled. It was a surprise. A note was sticking out of my locker!

_Karen, meet me by the fountain during recess._

_---Buddy_

After lunch I ran for the bathroom. I checked for food in my teeth, brushed my hair and applied more pink lip gloss. All systems go!

Buddy was waiting there, staring at the ground. "You wanted to talk---"I started.

"About—your note. I--- we----"

"Oh, it's not going to work out!" I jumped to conclusions. "I'm sorry I just pounced on you about that."

Buddy shook his head. "No---it's not like that. I---kind of have liked you for a while. Do you---want to go?"

"Like, boyfriend and girlfriend or just going to the dance?" I tried to sound calm.

Buddy nodded, "Bf and gf. Uh, my mom is bringing Lindsey, me and Taylor because they're meeting their dates there, but ya. You'll have a ride."

WE talked about things w had in common, such as liked movies, then the bell rang. Buddy gave me a questioning look and held out his hand. I nodded and took it.


	10. The Time of My Life

Beep! "Bye!" I threw on my jacket and ran out the door. I shivered and ran to the Barrett/DeWitt's new Jeep.

"Hello Karen," Mrs. DeWitt smiled at me.

"Good evening," I replied uneasily.

"See, Taylor---your brother has good taste in girls. Can't you hear how polite she is ?" Shrugging, I clicked my seat belt. They're talking about me as if I were not even there. Weird.

Buddy whispered in my ear, "Taylor's girlfriend is kind of a punk." I felt tingly, excited yet nervous when he gets that close to me.

I nodded. Lindsey ignored me the whole ride; "Don't wanna be an American Idiot, one nation controlled by the media, Information age of hysteria, it's calling out to Idiot America." I rolled my eyes. Lindsey DeWitt is such a snob. Also, she can't sing for crap!

Buddy held my hand and helped me out of the car. _How much, how long, did he like me secretly before? _I wondered. We walked over to the punch table when we were inside.

"Hey!" Melody called to me while she was dancing with Brett. Totally hunkified guy, I must ay. "I thought you didn't have a date!"

"Deal with it! You're not the only one with a boyfriend around here. Dreams can come true!" The last sentence was mostly said to Buddy. Then I buried my head in his shoulder as a slow dance began.

Why was I talking about Brett for? Here I am, Buddy Barrett practically falling into my arms. Major flashback, right? Well, I'd say I was right for once. Dreams do come true.

Mrs. Dawes drove Nancy, Danny, Jessica, Jordan, Andrew and I to Dad's house for the costume party, arriving at 12:30 sharp. My half sisters were princesses Danny was a ninja turtle and Andrew was the devil, not literally.

Dad and Elizabeth were hanging a banner that simply said "Halloween Party." By 12:45 there were my and Nancy's sibs including Emily, Hannah and Sari, Suzi, Brianna and Joe, Melody and Skylar, Myriah with Gabbie, Laura and Rebecca, Jen had Andrea, and there was Archie. I had helped set up a refreshments table and Elizabeth was in charge of the apple bobbing thing for the moment while we did practically everything else.

The Morgan's, Dales' and Newton came running excitedly out of the cars. I watched the kids. "Hello," Jessica and Jordan walked up to Angie and Cassie Morgan. "I am Princess Jessy from the Land of Messy."

"Princess Jordy of the Land of Sporty," Jordan shook their hands. "Charmed."

The girls giggled. "Princess Cassie from the Land of Lassie and Princess Angie from the land of Spanky," Eventually they all started laughing.

"Spanky and Angie don't rhyme, silly! But Cassie and Lassie is like……..hey! Lassie is a dog from a movie!" (More giggles.)

After an hour and a half of talking, playing and seeing others costumes, "Apple bobbing time!" I exclaimed. "Line up y me to bob for an apple!" Many kids ran up to me. Others were supervised by Suzi, Melody and Nancy. Maria was helping Joe DeWitt clan up a punch spill. Claire and Myriah were supervising the long line and the others helped me.

First Skylar stuck her face into the bucket. All she got was a "faceful of water." Shana Dale got a lot of water in her mouth and spat it onto the grass like a fountain. That cause d more giggles. Laura Perkins got an apple in her mouth and lost her grip on it so it flew out of her mouth, into the air and fell into the punch bowl! Jordan and Jessica insisted on trying together. They bit onto the same apple and carried it out with their mouths. "Ta-da!" everyone clapped.

It ended up that only my sisters, Andrea Prezzioso and Sari Papadakis had snagged apples. But while watching the kids play ad have fun I was thinking. WE dried so hard to start the Babysitters Club up again. And finally, I felt as if I were in a league somewhere with Kristy.

A/N: So, what'd you think? I'm going to be working n my BSC super special so stay tuned!

Luv, Tori


End file.
